Chronicle of a Domina
by Xemtlenc
Summary: During Season 5, Patrice research the company and finds Carly, sweet innocent girl, she felt a sudden urge to corrupt her. Patrice/Carly, Femdom & Femslash. Rated T (some passages can be M, but they are not graphic enough for this note).
1. Patrice Wagner

**A/N: This first chapter is a sort of prologue, I mainly introduced the character of Patrice at my way. I will also use Carly, as I rarely use her or then, with her two best friends, so I'll do it without Sam & Freddie (rest assured, I will make some references to them, maybe a few appearances, I do not know yet).**

 **I write this story to highlight some characters very little seen in the series, which makes me a certain effect, so this time it was the turn of Patrice.**

 **Oh yes, I'll mention Tasha, but she is the school girl, played by Nicole Anderson.**

 **Patrice Wagner as Nicole Kalek**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Patrice Wagner**

 **Seattle, WA  
** **Around of Bushwell Plaza,**

Walking across the street, a young woman of 17 years walking with a rapid and majestic look.

With no specific destination, she decided to venture off the beaten path and cut through a seedy alley to exit out of the _security_ than normal street can offer. Only, near to be reached half way, one person to look dangerous blocks her path and threat with his knife to steal her purse, see more.

The young woman cooperates and gives him her purse, the bandit will put his hand on the object but suddenly, he was electrocuted in the ribs, and he falls to his knees. He looks up to see the tazer in the other hand of his 'victim'.

She raises her knee violently to break his jaw and he fell back, moaning in pain, the young woman finished clapping his intimate parts with her foot and he fainted.

Before leaving, the girl takes a few bills of his bag and leaves him about $ 20 in cut of 5.

She could do this because through to this guy, it allowed her to get out of boredom for at least 15 seconds.

Hey, who said that the self-defense course was useless.

 **...**

The young woman finally came out of the alley, only she is bored again as she came back into the comfort zone and separate of the excitement of danger.

Sighing, she decided to resume her nocturnal walk and to be guided by instinct or luck, no matter as she does not really believe in these things. She chuckles inwardly as some passers returning to gawk her, men primarily for her young and beautiful body and women by jealousy ... perhaps also by her body.

This is normal, the young woman is quite nice, not the most beautiful girl in the world but she is very sure of herself and charismatic. Her confident smile and predator, her fierce personality commands respect. She has a means shape, not the biggest or curvy, but she has her charm.

Her style does her effect, her outfit consists of a black biker jacket, a purple tank top with lace, three bracelets (black/pink/black) shaped pyramid at her left wrist, a silver ring with elongated wings at her right hand, earrings with black and purple feathers, black skinny jeans torn and black heeled boots with pink tips.

A girly punk look, odd combination but effective, she does not like to do like everyone else.

She wears a gold cross around her neck, compared to the beliefs of her parents even though she did not really adhere. This gives her a touch of innocence and faith, even if she's not an innocent or believing girl.

Of course, this outfit does not satisfy too much to her parents but she has no use for their opinion, they are rarely at home.

Her family is quite religious and conservative, her mother and father are important and very rich people, who have invested heavily in this city, so they want to take control of Seattle, for direct it at their way. They already own half of the city, including Ridgeway High School, her parents often told her that she has a exeptionnel destiny and must be prepared but cares, their only daughter is not interested in it kind of thing, she just wants to kill boredom by finding things to do.

As there a few minutes, she could have had a real fight against him and he would have lost miserably against a 'weak woman', but this guy was too disgusting for her to touch him, it was a useless effort for her, so she quickly rid of him.

Even real opponents are hard to find, she could go to a club but there would necessarily be a referee, so specific rules to follow. She does not like the rules, she already broken almost all those of her parents.

There was of course the sex to out her of boredom, but that's other story.

She looks from right to left to find something to interest her, until she saw the sign of the "Groovy Smoothie" of the neighborhood.

Shrugging, Patrice enters in smoothie store, this little walk gave her thirsty.

* * *

 **A bit later,**

Sitting in her usual place at the table in triangle, Patrice enjoys her smoothie watching and listening to the life of the regulars.

Generally, they have uninteresting and boring lives, but she had played on her pearphone for more than 10 minutes and she did not have much battery, she wants saved what remains for an emergency at her driver. Maybe she would not be foolhardy and remained in her limousine.

Let's see what could be interesting: a guy is flirting with a other guy, an old couple arguing with T-bo about a sale of nougat on a stick (she does not know how he did it for planting without breaking). Oh, the daughter of the main Ted Franklin cheerfully chats with an older boy and is very close to her, interesting. Patrice takes a discreet picture, it will serve her in the future.

As she is the daughter of the owners of Ridgeway, she has already met Emily Franklin once or twice in the courtyard of a visit. Patrice does not study at this school, she has private teachers but do not learn anything with them, she is self-taught since childhood and she likes to do things her way.

Who knew, Ted Franklin's daughter may be her next prey.

Patrice Wagner is not really interested in sexual things. She is not about love, sharing a unique relationship between two people, or the domination of her partner, although that last is quite fun and she loves control.

No, Patrice is interested in something more dark and kinky: **corruption**.

Corruption can come in many different ways, but the sexual corruption is her favorite. Oh, this is not something that happened to her of a magic wand or which happened suddenly. No, it has gradually happened in years.

 **...**

To her five years, she had seen an exchange at a meeting between her father and another businessman to the brink of bankruptcy but had a moral sense quite high, her father had not long to _convince_ the man to accept the obvious. A few minutes later, she and her father were out of the office, closing the door behind him, Patrice had barely frowned when he heard the bang of the gun sound, resonate seconds later.

For a churchman, her father and the rest of her family had a different view of God than other believers.

Towards her 8 years, she spied her mother in the parents' room, alert and curious by a cry as she walked around. Patrice had surreptitiously slipped her head to watch the show from her mother sitting on the bed, a black man had his head between her legs and her father was behind this man, all three naked.

The next day, her parents had earned the right to a project to expand the city center.

For her 12 years, she had scared a little boy who was too noisy, Patrice liked to see fear in the eyes of the child, but she still loved more the obedience of kid who kindly obey at anniversary's girl. A few days after, she knowed what man did to her mother between her legs, but she appreciated moderately.

She did not like sex, but she does not hate, she just thought there was something missing ...

 **...**

After her 15th birthday, she had met Laurie Marx, a sociology student at the local university (although she was only two years older than she, a genius).

This girl was ... facinante with her calm, her style, self-discipline. For the young rebel who was Patrice, she admired her and envied. Laurie found a sister-soul in Patrice, a disciple, someone who could understand and discuss her various theories about these masks that modern society imposes on people.

She educated her and for more than 10 months, she had dropped the mask that Patrice carry and the teenager had a revelation.

Corruption was so powerful, Patrice felt an emotion so strong and powerful that no other, the freedom, as she finally became herself.

Laurie learned her what to know about the domination: before dominating and understand the responsibility of a dom, she have to accepted the submission, to understand the relationship on both sides. Control was never the ultimate goals in anything, it was a tool to achieve her desires.

There was not really sex between two girls, it was not what they were looking in their relationship. It was sensuality, love and respect. Patrice missed her terribly since Laurie was transferred to the East Coast, but they knew it was a temporary relationship.

 **...**

Now that she has 17 years old a few months, she had reported on what she wanted.

Her relationship with Laurie was special and her love for her is something she will cherish until the day of her death ... but she wanted something more. Patrice could not forget this feeling discharge that corruption has brought her, something she kept to herself, what Laurie not known yet.

Before, the sex was commonplace, Patrice had several experiences, boys and girls, whether with a romantic and sweet boy with her, or what people call _gang-bang_ where she had been fucked brutally by several black with a school girl named Tasha. it was bad, purely animal, she did not like it, or even make love to a brittle manner as being treated like a fragile doll.

Patrice had tried the experience of corruption, she wanted to bribe other people so they understand what she experienced, felt.

Repeated failures, too easy or too stupid to understand that ... but she has not admitted defeat.

She had found a potential candidate in Freddie Benson, she had started to weaken his mental strength by using this _shadow hammer_ but it was a waste of time, he was not as weak as presented on iCarly. She tried a direct approach by going out with him, but she saw that it was useless after hearing him often complain about Sam or his mother.

Wanting to avoid wasted effort, she found an interest in that girl with Gibby is with, one that has the same name as the girl of the last few years in this gang-bang. But this Tasha was too header-air and concentrated on Gibby, so she dropped.

This is more difficult that Patrice thought, find someone who shared this special feeling in this corrupt world ... or maybe she is so bored that she increases the difficulty ... or maybe she had become crazy and she imagined it all.

She is about to get up to leave, but she sees a new person entering the smoothie store, a pretty cute brunette that she has already seen several times.

She remembers, this girl is smart and rather responsible, kind and sweet ... this girl is also very naive and innocent. Yes, it may be that Patrice wishes, as she knows that the brunette had many disappointments in love with boys, she should not even interested in girls.

Patrice Wagner smiles as she looks her head to the counter and wait her turn, she will be an interesting challenge.

Oh, she can not wait to corrupt this sweet little Carly Shay.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the beginning, you know what to expect for the next chapters, except for the art and the way.**


	2. Fateweaver: the scarlet spider

**A/N: This is the sequel, with a small soft start for Carly.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Fateweaver: the scarlet spider**

 **Seattle, WA  
** **Groovy Smoothie near Bushwell Plaza,**

Taking the smoothie offered to her, Carly Shay gives money in exchange for the drink.

The brunette turned to the exit by dragging her feet, she had not haste to get home tonight. Her brother had returned to the beautiful Sasha Striker, again, when she came to visit Seattle for the sixth time. Each time, she ends with Spencer in the house ... do what they do and she will not be there to hear their 3 minutes of happiness. She want not to see Sam & Freddie now that they are a couple, she was still annoyed since their episode of greenhorn-taking in the restaurant.

Oh, they are still together, more in love than ever and they argument very rarely now, but she did not want to see them swallow the face of the other as she is herself still single. And Gibby, he has this funny idea of wanting to be in a relationship with her.

Ugh, she would like to have a boyfriend too, but she did not really lucky with the boys, perhaps she is cursed and comdamné to be alone with 36 cats?

Yes, the young webstar feels a little lonely.

She takes a sip of the drink to taste the raspberry iced she had ordered, she looks at her pearphone to see if it has received new messages: 5 to her brother, 2 to Sam, 1 to Freddie, 2 to Wendy, 3 to Melanie, 1 to Missy and 14 of Gibby.

The young Shay reads messages quickly, her brother asks him if he wants to dinner with him and Sasha, and also bring him 5 kilograms of cheese and shrimp ... no comment. Sam asks her if she wants to go to Build-A-Bra to buy something for do speechless her boyfriend, Freddie told her about an idea he just had something about a new technological innovation in the industry of 3D, she has not done too much attention.

Wendy does her the update cute single boys to school and those who may have an interest for the brunette (thank you to her gossip girl), Melanie still flirts with her and she even received a picture of twin sister of Sam in a new lingerie, a camisole and thong set, satin brown colors and gold. Carly confesses that she's quite sensual, although she is not really interested in women, right?

Missy asked when it will started their class project together, as they are paired by the teacher. Her ex best friend has returned from her cruise several months ago and she tries to make amends to rebuild their friendship. She accepted only if Sam agrees, she will not make that mistake as last time, she never would take the friendship she has with Sam for granted. The blonde agreed but after a series of test, quite humiliating and disgusting, that would put what the blonde has subjected Nevel in shame. Missy has accepted without flinching ... even though she has spewed out several times ... what she's doing, Pucketts are quite rancorous.

She reads the first message of Gibby and clears others, no interest for pictures of his puppy, even if he's cute.

Carly should go join Spencer, she will have something to do, even if she does not want to see him flirting with Sasha, it's gross.

Then, feeling watched, she looks up to see a beautiful brunette (who sounds familiar) the stared at her. Carly blushed slightly, not knowing why but the smile of this girl intimidated her a little, she never saw a woman looked at her that way.

She gently moves towards the girl sitting on the table in triangle and she smiled at her, the girl beckoned her to sit beside her and Carly agrees.

* * *

 **Forty-two minutes later,**

"... And so I no longer could bear, so ..." Carly speaking about a boy of her endless stories.

Patrice patiently listened to the girl, she lent little attention to what she said, not as if she's really interested but she nods at the right time and smiled at the appropriate time. Carly is a nice girl but her mouth said too much useless.

The heiress to the Wagner family has used since all these years to be witnessed the boring family dinner or business meeting of her parents, at least Carly has a nice voice and she is a pleasure for the eyes, it makes up for the time wasted listening her to talk.

For more than 40 minutes, she had to listen to the young webstar complain of life of 'debauchery' of her brother (well, that's what Carly believes, she knows nothing of debauchery as Patrice knows, not yet), of life 'lovey dovey' of her best friends, or her disappointments in love on boys.

Taking advantage of the boom that Carly gives her unconsciously, Patrice approaches closer to the girl and she puts her left hand on her knees and gently press to get her attention. Carly stops talking and looks curiously at Patrice.

"Do not stop me, continuous" Patrice smiled as she rubbed her knees.

Carly blushed furiously and stammered as she decides to resume her story where she stopped.

Patrice always smiled, her young friend should not have a lot of intimate contact to get pretty embarrassed by what she did, another benefit to benefit. She knew exactly what she was doing, she knew the art of seduction by her mentor and ex-lover, and she knows to be gentle to please/seduce her next prey.

She had a secret life, finally secret, it's not as if her own parents interested in what she was doing. For them, as long as she took over the family business, they did not care what she could do well.

So yes, Patrick had another life as the sole heiress of the family, a night life full of surprise: she is a domina.

She prefers domina that dominatrix or dominant woman (it is a less common term, more stylish and unusual), but it is not only in the field of the night and sex, but also in everyday life. Patrice is not very interested in sex either, she uses it more to submit her sissys (she likes called her submitted male/female as it), she prefers to have control of her partners.

She likes corrupt and to sit her dominion as a kind of amazon: a strong, independent woman, but to look with adoration and pampered by her disciples. She knows she is not a goddess (she want not) but she loves being watched by adoration, these looks makes her wet.

Patrice has quickly made a name in the middle from her 17th birthday six weeks ago (she was born on October 3, 1993). She is called 'Fateweaver', compared to the many people she has captured in her web in a short period of time.

She offered herself a gift to celebrate the occasion with one of her domina colleagues, a certain 'Witch of the Blue Rose', a young girl goshawks her age living in Los Angeles and to come at opportunity to Seattle for business with her father, even if the girl wants nothing do with the work of her father. Patrice was immediately loved her.

So they are both going to a tattoo parlor and Patrice got a tattoo of a black widow (with the symbol of a scarlet skull at abdomen) lower back, with the name 'Fateweaver' that she won by her peers over the tattoo (also in scarlet).

But back to the present.

Carly was better than she had expected, Patrice riding her hand slower and higher towards her thigh and traced circles on her skin, surprisingly softer she thought.

Fortunately for them, where they were positioned, no one could be suspected that it passes under the table, nobody could have guessed that the hand of Patrice mercilessly tease the poor Carly, while the girl has never been away with a boy.

Spencer's younger sister do not know why she remains docile gently with this girl she barely knew, is it the excitement of the unknown that makes it act like one? Is it because she can be taken at any time which makes her feel warmer? This girl can saved her from boredom which was beginning to settle in her lonely heart?

This is not like her to play with fire, but she will take a chance for once, left to burn her wings.

Ironically, Sam would be proud of her if she knew.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, it was not as I had planned, but I like it well enough.**

 **Things will be more spicy in the next chapter.**


	3. The butterfly trapped in the web

**A/N: That's the sequel, starting a little discussion with two other minor characters in the series with Carly & Patrice.**

 **Tareen as Libe Barer**

 **Kathy as Ashley Argota**

 **Jake Krandle as Austin Butler**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - The butterfly trapped in the web**

 **Later,**

"... marijuana is not more harmful than tobacco or alcohol" Kathy said, taking a sip of her smoothie.  
"But it is still a serious public health problem" Tareen retorted giving a cold look at her friend.

The two young girls were debating on the subject for almost a few months, just after the last party organized by Wendy, where the young redhead is really famous for her killers parties. A good part of Ridgeway's students was there, including Kathy & Tareen, and Kathy encouraged her friend to try a reefer under her supervision, no doubt to relax her friend with a hyperactive energy. Not a good idea as Tareen spent nearly an hour to get know with the toilet to make her dinner ... in the wrong direction.

Since, she was against this _gender of dangerous practice and doubtful_ as she says, Kathy tried to relax Tareen in joked that next time, she would try her the alcohol. A very bad joke as she received a death stare from her friend, she does not really like having her stomach to work in the wrong direction.

During this debate, Carly tries desperately to remain calm and relaxed, because of the hand of Patrice caressing her thigh with her fingers, and draw circles with her thumb. Then, the hand stopped moving without withdrawing, the young Shay think have a little rest from the brunette.

Only, she saw a light to Patrice's eyes, her gaze squarely made nervous as hell.

She nearly jumped out of his seat, feeling her hand moving again and slip closer to the edge of her panties. She is shocked by the audacity of the young girl who reminded her of her best friend with blonde hair, but she never thought of Sam as a girl as sexual teasing ... well, she is only with Freddie.

She feels a little too warm in this shop, luckily no one could see under the table ... or that Wendy is not here, she would know immediately what happened.

Patrice smiled inwardly in finishing her smoothie with the last sip.

The arrival of friends of Carly ago 10 minutes was a nice bonus. She had not expected 'participants' to join their table, but her constant teasing against the young webstar were more effective with a 'public' by her side. Carly seems to have an exhibitionist side she ignore herself, her education is very promising.

Patrice felt a little excited by the image of Carly Shay, taking a selfie of herself of her reflection in the mirror in the girls' bathroom. Her top up bringing out her bare breasts and her jeans down to show her shaved sex just a few minutes (all with a fair and adoration look to her mistress), before sending it to Patrice, to show that she executes the last command of the heiress to the Wagner family.

 **...**

Back to reality, Patrice had first to secure her future slave before considering to do her of dirty things.

Her hand slipped inside Shay's underwear and she began playing with the brown girl of iCarly. Carly tries to stabilize her breathing not to lose face, she was not stupid, she knows that Patrice plays a game of cat & mouse and she knows that if she gives up, it will be 'game over' for her.

But there was something exciting to do this right in front of her friends, something nasty, and a small part of her mind want to shout " **FUCK** " and ask at Patrice to fuck her with her fingers before all the world.

This game lasted nearly 2 minutes, Carly had already tried a few experiments of this kind, and she had noticed that her private parts did not need much to be stimulated and reach the highest point of the explosion. And she was already on the verge of release, but Patrice seemed to slow down and not release her.

Her smirk told at Carly that she will tortured her for a while. She sighs losing hope and resign himself to her fate. Carly bites her tongue to keep from screaming her pleasure and she closes her eyes to the sudden explosion that runs through her body.

"Are you okay, Carls?" Tareen turns her attention to the brunette.  
"Yes Carly, you look pretty red. Are you sick?" Kathy said with concern to her friend, she thinks she should have paid more attention.

The young Shay will formulated an answer but Patrice answers for her.

"She took chill" she gets up from her chair pulling Carly with her "I take her at home."

Tareen & Kathy watch girls out with concern for one and a frown to the other.

Why did they take the opposite direction to the apartment Shay?

 **...**

A little further from of GS, Patrice stops with Carly.

Carly looks at her with fatigue and glassy eyes, Patrice has two fingers on the lips of the young webstar and slides the opening of her mouth.

"Lick" she orders all simply.

Exhausted by the most amazing orgasm she had ever known, Carly obeys and slightly open the mouth, Patrice slides her fingers inside and Carly starts cleaning her fingers. It tastes a strange sweaty in those fingers, her brain did not really register the scent and taste but focuses on the command given by Patrice.

Satisfied, Patrice withdrew her fingers to a confusing Carly, she called her driver to pick them up and drive them to their next destination.

With a big smile on her face, Patrice noted that Carly had not noticed that she had licked her own covered juice on her fingers.

Carly always looks a little lost, she could not know that feeling unknown to her stomach. It's a strange feeling, but is it good or bad?

* * *

 **Unknown building  
** **Unknown apartment  
** **Half an hour later,**

Alarmed by the strikes on the door, a young man rises from his couch.

The blond man was quite busy in his studies superiors, but he knows better that it is better respond immediately. The door is now wide open and leaves two brown girls spent inside, as she had told him.

As soon as they entered, he takes direct jacket and handbag of Patrice to store and he will searched a refresh at her and her friend.

Sitting on the couch, Patrice looks Carly with mouth open in amazement at the blond boy. She must surely admit, it can be interesting. She motioned to Carly to sit next to her and the man puts the refresh on the coffee table.

"Carly, I do not think I need to do but I present to you Jake Krandle, one of my many _helpmate_ recognized" she said as he stood next to Carly.

Of course, when Patrice said _helpmate_ , she thinks of another meaning of the word, as a servant or slave for example. He is one of several candidates who disappointed Patrice in her search for the soul sister, but she kept him in her service.

Carly takes a moment to recognize the young man, he was her first serious love interest and he could literally have a harem with all these girls in school who had a crush on him, whose herself. How had he become a mere servant to his mistress? Well, not that she had not imagined this scenary but ... it's a little strange, especially his collar with " **WHORE** " write on pink letter.

"Puppy, bring me the bracelet of faith for our dear Carly" Patrice orders him.

Nodding, Jake walking to his room to bring the item to his goddess.

Carly looks Patrice take possession the Jake's laptop and start a new search on the screen. She thought, not knowing how to feel right now, this girl made her feel new things she did not have the time to understand and decide whether she liked it or not, she felt like she was on roller coaster: frightened and excited by a new experience full speed.

Then, she focuses again on the laptop, Patrice had stopped using and seem await patiently the return of Jake. Carly looks with surprised a website on submission & sadomasochism, Patrice opened the page of comments written by submissive persons (according to their dom) on the pleasures they feel in their new life.

Jake had returned a little later with the material requested by Patrice. The young girl close suddenly the computer, startling Carly, and she shows to Carly the famous _bracelet of faith_ that she asked. Only two things were not going with this bracelet.

 **1:** this was not a bracelet.  
 **2:** it looked like a narrow belt to the wearer, with a padlock on it.

Patrice smiled inwardly by the anxious look, and perhaps impatient, on the face of her new subject.

Carly looked a lot like a butterfly caught in the web of a spider, trying to struggle inutillement to escape.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yes, I do not know why but I love used this butterfly image.**

 **Well, here for the first part, soft enough for me, I'll thought of something for later.**


End file.
